The invention relates to a deflector structure for an intake air duct of an internal combustion engine with essentially annular inlet and outlet sections and a deflector housing portion disposed between the inlet and outlet sections.
In gas ducts, particularly air ducts for internal combustion engines, in which the air is deflected by a large angle, the flow profile becomes generally disturbed by turbulence, still areas and return flow areas. With such disturbances in the flow pattern, the flow resistance is increased and, consequently, the effective cross-section of the air duct is reduced.
It is generally known (see Dubbel, "Taschenbuch fur den Maschinenbau", 17.sup.th edition, page 50 (Mechanical Engineering Handbook)) to provide in such duct areas guide baffles for deflecting the air. But even with guide baffles, there are still flow losses.
An arrangement for guiding the air into an intake duct of an internal combustion engine is disclosed in DE 38 43 019 C2. Here, guide baffles are provided in an air inlet housing for leading the air from the housing into a coaxial air outlet.
DE 44 39 792 A1 discloses an air inlet system for internal combustion engines with an air inlet section and a suction pipe section with several suction pipes for conducting the air to the respective cylinders of the engine. There are further at least first and second air flow chambers which interconnect the air inlet section with the suction pipe section. The sections are arranged side-by-side and the intake air passes through the sections in succession. The sections are divided by a common wall and are in communication with one another by an opening in the common wall.
DE 40 31 886 A1 discloses a suction pipe for an internal combustion engine providing for communication between an intake of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine and an air collector or the surrounding air which includes a nozzle structure. In order to achieve a high air delivery rate also during low revolution operation of the engine with such a suction pipe, the suction pipe's inlet end has a suction funnel. The diffuser has an increased diameter end to which the inlet of a nozzle is joined which leads to the suction channel of the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and has an opening corresponding to the flange diameter of the suction channel.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an intake air duct for an internal combustion engine which provides for a guided air flow with optimal flow profile.